The Tower
by AnnMiuka
Summary: Prologue only until further notice: Naruto can never leave the tower in which he was born, or an evil dragon, bound in fox form, will eat him. Can the fairy prince Sasuke rescue him from his solitary fate? Shonen-ai not posted in prologue.


_The Tower_

By **AnnMiuka**

**NOTICE: I LOST THIS STORY AT SCHOOL IN A WHITE BINDER WITH A SYLLABUS FOR AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY CLASS AND COLLEGE RULED BINDER PAPER WITH THE BEGINNINGS OF A HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT IN IT AS WELL AS A YELLOW SPIRAL NOTEBOOK. THE YELLOW NOTEBOOK HAS THE COMPLETE STORY WHICH WAS NOT TYPED UP YET. IF YOU KNOW THE WHEREABOUTS OF THIS NOTEBOOK, PLEASE MESSAGE ME IMMEDIATELY SO THAT I CAN GET THAT FROM YOU AND COMPLETE THE STORY IN A MORE PERFECTED FORM FOR THE FANS. THANK YOU.**

Also, because I lost this story, I'm only posting the prologue (which I'm trying to get posted as soon as possible, just in case someone tries to steal my story) unless A) I decide to just re-write it and get over my own stupidity, or B) the notebook/binder turn up, which I will notify you wonderful people with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this was mostly inspired after reading **michelerene**'s Twisted Fairytales (there are two of them so far). However, unlike the lovely **michelerene**, this is entirely original (as far as I know) except for the characters (a huge bow to **Masashi Kishimoto-san**) and, well, you'll see. Usually I give some vague description of what you're going to be reading, or some extra background to the story, but this time, I think the prologue does a good enough job at that.

**Warning: **YAOI = Boy x Boy, and there will be some, of that I can promise you. When, *wink* you'll find out later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto._ I do enjoy writing fanfiction about it, though.

* * *

><p><em>The Tower<em>

**Prologue**

As all good fairy tale stories go…

Once upon a time… the most beautiful maiden in all the land cast a spell upon herself, trapping an evil dragon inside of her to protect her land and the lives of her people. She buried the creature deep inside of her, and lived happily. She fell in love and wed, and out of that love (and not a little bit of lust) she became with child.

The dragon watched and waited, biding his time and cursing the happiness that the pregnancy had bestowed on the maiden. He drew his power in, coiling himself like a snake, and prepared to strike when she was the most vulnerable.

The maiden, too, prepared. She sensed the dragon's plots, and with the strength of her husband, a strong and powerful king, stole away in secret with an old midwife and her husband as their only companions. They went deep into the forest, descending into a sheltered gully with a single, ancient tower. Here, the king sealed them in, where only he would be able to release them. Strong magic bound to rock and tree, closing all but the highest window of the tower off from the world.

Close to the magic of the earth, the king and his wife lived, awaiting the moment when their child would be born. When it happened, it was swift and the walls shook. Like a larva shedding its host, the dragon crawled out of the inky depths of his prison, bursting free and instantly killing the midwife. Luckily, protected by the folds of her gown and her bones, the babe took no harm, and the king drew his sword, placing himself securely between his family and the dragon. The aging man, outraged by the death of his wife, threw himself at the dragon just as it made to devour the king. Still weak from his escape, the dragon was thrown off balance and stumbled. Knowing that he couldn't kill the dragon and protect his family at the same time, the king drew upon his power and began to cast the dragon out.

Sensing his defeat, the dragon freed himself and consumed the old man. He knew the one place that the barrier was weak, and made for the stairs.

A woman, still weak from birthing, stood in his path, panting. She curse him, using the last of her power to weaken his form. Her eyes slid away, instinctively watching as her husband move their babe to safety. The moment was too long, and the dragon, more fox in shape now, snapped and tore, tossing her carelessly aside. Before he could race up the stairs, a sword was plunged into his tail, splitting it. The heavy metal came down again and again, attempting to trap the dragon, but each time, it broke free and crawled toward the stairs. Finally, the dragon turned away from his escape and threw himself at the king, but the woman was ahead of him. With blood running down her face, she clung to her husband, borrowing his power, and together they flung the dragon out of the tower, forever to be bound in the gully and never to escape.

Dying, the woman sought her babe. There, in arms supported by a man throwing the last of his energy into saving the life of his love, Naruto was blessed. He would grow strong and wise, like his father, and kind and powerful like his mother. With the last of their strength, they called to the earth, summoning a gnarled old gnome to guide and protect him.

And then, they died.


End file.
